


Lollipop

by aceaaronminyard (necklace), autisticandrewminyard (transtwinyards)



Series: trans andrew [8]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blow Jobs, Communication, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, Locker Room, M/M, Shotgunning, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, but andrew has Gay Thoughts about neils dick and it's wonderful, in reality this is pretty vanilla, v mild though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necklace/pseuds/aceaaronminyard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtwinyards/pseuds/autisticandrewminyard
Summary: He keeps his hand steady, squeezing his fingers just a little bit when he gets back down to the base. His hand doesn't tremble, but his lip does; watching Neil get hard under his ministrations has always been one of his favorite sights, but the added benefit of hearing Neil try to be quiet in a locker room that echoes every sound off the wall is life-changing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is fairly vanilla compared to the rest of the series, but i got it into my head a week or so ago and couldn't move on until i finished it. so have some blowjobs.

The second Neil gets out of the shower, Andrew is tugging on his dripping arm and shuffling him to the farthest corner away from the door. Wide, wide icy eyes focus on him, and for a half a second Andrew completely forgets why he snuck into the nearly-empty locker room showers in the first place.

"Andrew, what the _hell_ -"

Andrew makes a motion with his free hand to shut up, _quickly_ , and Neil snaps his jaw closed with a painful-sounding click of his teeth, still dripping wet where he's been half-neglecting to keep his towel firmly around his hips. Andrew idly tracks a stray drop of water that falls from Neil's chest, down to his pelvis, then watches in clear fascination how it disappears when it hits the towel.

"Uh," Neil says, only a half a tone quieter than before. Andrew pulls his eyes up to Neil's from another wayward drop and glares, just enough for Neil to get the hint and curl his lips as he mimics zipping his lips. His jaw stays closed for another minute and a half while Andrew listens to the hustle and bustle of the rest of the team trickle out of the locker rooms a door frame away, and when it's quiet, Andrew let's go of Neil's dripping arm to twist on his heel and head back out. He knows no one else is in here anymore and Neil is good in following him, towel bunched up by his hips where slowly drying fingers attempt to keep the thing in tact.

"Yes or no?" Andrew tosses over his shoulder, quieter than he really has any right to be, but Neil nods anyway.

"Yeah. Yes. What are we doing?" He asks. Andrew maneuvers him to sit down on a bench, hoping for once that Neil doesn't try to ruin his arousal by warning Andrew of the risks of doing something in the locker room.

Obviously he has to explain everything instead, if only to keep Neil from actually trying to stop what they're doing in an attempt to get Andrew to talk about it.

"I'm going to blow you. When we get home I'm going to let you fuck me, if that's what you want," Andrew answers, almost lazy. He lets himself fall to his knees without looking up to gauge Neil's reaction (he knows exactly what's going to be there), instead focusing on how toned legs spread open for him almost on instinct. Really, it just makes Andrew wetter to know Neil reacts to his lips and tongue and hands just as much as he reacts to Neil's.

"Yeah, yes, _Andrew_ , here?" Neil asks again. Andrew is considering just leaving if Neil's smile continues to expand. Like he _knows_ something. "Thought you said you didn't like exhibitionism?"

"I don't," Andrew lies. Neil doesn’t look like he believes him for one second, but Andrew doesn't let him say anything about it. Both hands come up to undo Neil's grip on his towel, tossing it open in an attempt to derail the conversation; Neil gets the hint, but not without a snort of amusement. Instead of reacting verbally, he brings one hand up to Neil's half-hard cock and strokes up, curls his fingers, keeps pumping his hand until Neil's thigh is twitching with barely-concealed want.

He keeps his hand steady, squeezing his fingers just a little bit when he gets back down to the base. His hand doesn't tremble, but his lip does; watching Neil get hard under his ministrations has always been one of his favorite sights, but the added benefit of hearing Neil try to be quiet in a locker room that echoes every sound off the wall is life-changing.

"Yes?" He asks. A bubble of precum slides down Andrew's thumb as he speaks, but he forces his eyes to stay on Neil's. Distantly, he can feel his knees starting to burn from kneeling on unforgiving tile, but pushes the feeling away in favor of seeing Neil choke out a strangled _yes_.

Andrew nods once, pressing his mouth almost softly to the head of Neil's cock. He lets his eyes fall half closed, just keeping his mouth in place as he tongues at the slit. He's not in any particular hurry, but he wants Neil's cum on his tongue, wants to leave the locker room with it still fresh in his memory, head back to the apartment and get off in the comfort in his own damn bed.

Neil doesn't try and touch him yet which is a damn shame, because Andrew is being _so good_ to him right now. He deserves hands in his hair. He deserves to feel Neil tugging on it, the weight of a palm two inches from the back of his neck, deserves to hear Neil's breath hitch with every swipe of Andrew's tongue over his slit.

Impatiently, he reaches over and threads his fingers with Neil's. His mouth slides further down on Neil's cock as he brings their joined hands to his own hair, forcing his eyes to stay open as Neil uncurls their fingers, finally threading through Andrew's hair and tugging just enough to let Andrew's eyes slip closed.

He doesn't even want to open his eyes anymore. He keeps them closed, head tilted up, just to hear Neil's breath hitch as he bobs up, down, up, down, feeling in his boxers how he's starting to get even wetter just from this. Just from the weight on his tongue, and how already Neil's hand is tightening and loosening in his hair.

Good. Andrew forces himself to go even slower, keeping his eyes closed for several more seconds just because he can, the fingers in his hair twitching restlessly. Andrew knows Neil wants him to go faster, knows Andrew won't do anything about it, knows he won't get anything if he doesn't ask for it.

Andrew isn't willing to go easy on him tonight. He keeps his mouth still, just the head of Neil's cock in his mouth, and presses his tongue to the underside. There's a gasp from above him as soon as Andrew hollows his cheeks and _sucks_ , not bothering to move down with his mouth but grabbing the base of Neil's cock with his left hand and stroking clumsily. His palm is dry and the spit on Neil's cock isn't nearly as wet as he wants it to be, but Neil doesn’t seem to mind much. In fact, he's trying almost too hard not to roll his hips up into Andrew's mouth.

(Andrew almost wants him to. He wants to feel Neil holding his head and slowly fucking into his mouth, keeping him in place with a strength Andrew _knows_ he possesses. He'll save that for another day, though; for now he's content to blow his not-boyfriend and get fucked when they get back to the Tower.)

This goes on for several more minutes before Andrew decides he wants more. Like he's got all the time in the world, he pulls off of Neil's cock with a wet sound, still using his left hand to smear the mix of precum and spit to use as lube.

He hadn't even realized he'd kept his eyes closed. When he opens them, Neil's cock is wet and red and Andrew wants it fucking into him, wanted it fucking into him ten minutes ago, wanted it fucking into him for the past year and a half.

(Now is not the time for that. Andrew may have a slight exhibition kink, but he isn't willing to get naked in the locker room just because the thought of Neil dicking him down is the best course of action to satisfy his very real and very persistent needs.)

Instead of voicing his thoughts, he absently switches out his hand to use the right one on Neil's cock. The now free left one goes down to his pussy, rubbing himself over his jeans and forcing a gasp from his lips. Neil's attention seems to snap back down to him then, the hand in Andrew's hair tugging him up from his knees.

Andrew can't keep the hand on himself like this so he prioritizes Neil's cock instead, speeding up the pace in an effort to just get Neil to _cum already_. He wants to go home, wants Neil to eat him out until he's flushed down to his toes, wants Neil to possibly-maybe-if-he's-feeling-up-to-it fuck him against the wall so hard Andrew can't sit tomorrow without feeling it in his bones.

With one nudge, he presses his lips to Neil's. It's always been a thing for him to get off while otherwise preoccupied with doing something else, whether it be staring at Andrew or kissing Andrew or fucking into Andrew hard enough for the both of them to see stars. All in all, Andrew is the recurring theme, and right now he wants Neil's cum in his hand and possibly in his mouth within the next five minutes so they can head back home.

Neil doesn't seem to mind if the way he keeps thrusting his hips up is anything to go by, so Andrew speeds up even more. He breaks the kiss to fall back down onto his knees.

Neil lets him go down easily enough, but his hand clenches tighter in Andrew's hair. He doesn't tug him closer or anything of the sort, but Andrew feels desperate urgency in it anyway and closes his mouth around Neil's cock again. He doesn't fuck around this time, taking his hand back and getting straight into bobbing his head. Now that he's back down on his knees he can touch himself again, not hesitating in the slightest in rubbing his clit over his pants to the sound of Neil getting closer and closer to his orgasm.

He knows he won't get off with just his hand over two layers of cloth, but he relieves some of the tension just enough to groan around the cock still in his mouth.

Andrew barely even realizes that's what pushes Neil off the edge until there's cum hitting his tongue and the back of his throat. He tries not to hesitate in surprise, pulling up just enough to suck the head back into his mouth so he doesn't dribble any onto his chin.

He sucks until Neil starts to go soft in his mouth, tugging Andrew's head away despite Andrew desperately wanting to continue.

After that, cleanup is easy. Andrew realizes that he actually has to  _stand up_ , though at first his knees buckle from the combination of stress on them for too long and pure, blind arousal. Neil has to grip onto his bicep to keep Andrew from tipping over, but Andrew only glares a little bit at the apparent need to keep him steady. Neil looks incredible flushed down to his chest, and Andrew really, _really_ doesn't want to discourage anything at the moment.

Neil has to re-dry off due to sweat, but even Andrew can't really blame him for sliding his clothes on with record speed. It might have something to do with Andrew having slowly worked his hand into his pants to finger himself lazily, leaning heavily against the wall in an attempt to keep himself from buckling.

"We headin' to the apartment now?" Andrew slurs, watching with hooded eyes as Neil hastily tugs on his shoes.

"Yeah," Neil breathes. There's a small smile on his mouth that Andrew wants to kiss right off. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry

Andrew takes a moment to light a cigarette, letting the car idle for a bit. Neil seems like he has other plans, fidgeting in the passenger seat. Like he was the one who didn’t come earlier.

“I’ll just go,” he trails off, meeting Andrew’s eyes. “I have to put the cat in the cage tonight.”

“You better,” Andrew replies, the smoke from his mouth blowing over Neil’s face. “I’m not letting you fuck me within eyesight of that furball.”

Neil laughs, the pink on his cheeks not at all just from his shower earlier, or the wind coming in from the rolled down windows, or the fact that Andrew keeps openly talking about getting fucked. He fumbles with the door handle, pulling, but his eyes are still on Andrew’s.

“Forgetting something?”

Neil’s brow furrows, then he flicks the lock up. Andrew locks it again from his side, amused by how Neil huffs in frustration. Andrew takes a drag, then gestures to his lips, nodding for Neil to lean in.

Neil rolls his eyes, then leans across the center console to peck Andrew on the lips. With his free hand, Andrew keeps him there by the jut of his jaw. He thumbs Neil’s lower lip down, then watches with some fascination as Neil complies easily, opening his mouth. Neil keeps his eyes on Andrew’s.

Andrew opens his mouth to blow the smoke into Neil’s mouth, feeling slightly overwhelmed at the sight of Neil closing his eyes as he leans into it to lock their lips together, feeling infinitely wetter at Neil’s groaning, slipping his tongue inside Neil’s open mouth to taste smoke.

Andrew only pushes Neil away when he feels something hot by his fingertips, trying not to feel something, anything, for the way Neil looks after one shotgun kiss.

“Go hide your cat, Josten,” Andrew says, his throat dry. He grabs his packet from his back pocket and takes one last drag before throwing it out of the window. It takes until Andrew finishes his second cigarette before Neil gets out of the car, walking carefully in that way that Andrew had pushed enough to get Neil at least slightly hard again.

 

Neil’s apartment is small, minimalistic, and not very personal. Andrew could say the same about his own apartment, but this was understandable due to their occupation. Games against other states meant that they had to keep moving every other week, which meant that they had to make their valuables mobile.

It just so happens that Andrew’s team had a game a state away from Neil’s that evening.

Andrew shuts the door loudly behind him, kicking his shoes off by the entrance. He walks past where Neil is cooing at the caged beast he likes taking pictures of, looking around the apartment to estimate when the last time Neil came into his apartment was.

Judging by the coffee mug by the kitchen sink, probably just this afternoon.

He sneaks into Neil’s bedroom and stands by the wall, noting things as he passed his gaze over them. The empty laundry bin, the unfolded mess of supposedly clean clothes piled onto the desk chair, the empty ashtray by the window, and the cat hairs on the black over blanket Andrew ordered online for him.

He doesn’t bother turning on the lights, just basks in the moment, in the smell of what is indescribably _Neil_.

Andrew loathes to admit that he missed this.

"Andrew?"

Neil looks around the room, unsuspecting that he was standing right in front of the man he was looking for. Before he can call out, Andrew reaches out to pull him in. Neil yelps, putting a hand out on the last minute as Andrew shut the door next to them.

When he finally adjusts, after Andrew watches him adjust, Neil laughs and Andrew feels relieved to not have turned on the lights. He let his lips lift into a bit of a smile before their positions dawn on him and Andrew is reminded by the fact that he is wet and he’s been wanting to come the moment they walked out of the stadium.

Now, Neil cages Andrew against the wall, forearms bracketing Andrew as he leans in for little more than a peck on the nose. Andrew scowls (Minyards do not pout). He sees the hook of a smile at the edge of Neil's mouth and wants to see it in a near pornographic first-person view, hidden between Andrew's thighs, breathing in his musk like it was something he enjoyed in his leisure.

"Yes or no," Neil mutters, blue eyes hooded and making Andrew's pussy tingle in the way that he knew what was coming, never mind that he already told Neil what they were going to do in the first place.

(Andrew did not believe in religion but he hoped to God he'd get fucked against the wall, be it chest to plaster or being lifted and dropped onto Neil's dick, he did not care.)

"Yes," Andrew whispers, keeping his hands on the wall, waiting for Neil to lean in or lean down. Anything. He dares Neil with little more than a look and the lift of his chin.

Neil leans in, eyes closing, and Andrew leans forward to meet him halfway.

They kiss for what feels like seconds, minutes, hours, and it never really gets old. Neil knows to keep it inconsistent, soft a few paces, rough the next, and Andrew can't help but rock forward with it. He reaches up, clutching at Neil's forearm, then slides it up to his shoulder, to the back of his neck.

Andrew pulls Neil flush against him as his other hand snakes down to pull Neil in by the ass, spreading his legs a little to accommodate Neil into his space. He feels Neil's cock twitch by his thigh and hums as he bites Neil's lower lip.

The back of his head hits the wall with a dull _thud_ as he starts grinding his thigh against Neil's front, watching through his lashes as Neil's mouth drops open with a gasp. He can feel Neil’s cock harden with his ministrations and he remembers how much he wants it deep inside him.

"The offer for a fuck's still up," Andrew whispered. "I did say if you were up for it."

At this point part of him wants to say 'fuck it.' He blew Neil in the locker rooms earlier and he still hasn't really come for the night. But no. If Neil says no, he still has to deal with it by himself, like he's done dozens of times before.

He stashed one of his vibrators in Neil’s underwear drawer the last time he stayed over.

Neil grunts, dropping his head down on Andrew's shoulder as he starts grinding his hips against Andrew's thigh in earnest. "I'm down if you're down, babe," he croaks. "But first."

Andrew let go of Neil's ass when Neil pulls away, watching, waiting, as Neil stepps back. Andrew tries to keep his eyes away from the tenting in Neil's sweatpants, but he knows the size and shape of it (the taste, the smell, the feel of it) too well to ignore it. The weight of Neil’s cock on his tongue, and the taste of Neil’s cum still raw and vivid in his memory.

Neil moves to get down on his knees and the sight of it would have made Andrew wetter, had he not already been soaked. Andrew watches as Neil sidles up beneath him and licks his lips in that same reverence Andrew imagined.

"I'm going to need to hold onto your thighs," Neil explains. His hand hovers over Andrew's already unbuttoned and unzipped pants, asking for permission.

Andrew nods a yes to both, using Neil's shoulder as leverage as they put an effort into pulling Andrew's jeans off. For reasons unknown, Andrew's boxers stay.

The reasons do not stay unknown for long. Neil is fast, his thumbs hooked on the inside Andrew's thighs, palms warm over his lap, and Andrew spreads wide enough for Neil to duck in and poke his tongue over the damp cloth of Andrew's boxers, licking up until he's outlined Andrew's pussy with his spit.

Andrew grabs at Neil's hair, gripping and combing his fingers through locks. He grinds down a bit as Neil pants against his lips, the heat of it wracking through him in waves.

Neil strays, licks over the inside of Andrew's thigh, forcing Andrew to lift his leg. Neil hooks it over his shoulder, undeterred as Andrew nearly squeezes his head in between toned thighs. When he nips at the sensitive skin, Andrew moans, resists squirming, and focuses on keeping his balance.

Neil pulls away and hooks a finger at the garter of Andrew's boxers, pressing a kiss over Andrew's pubes before shouldering off Andrew's leg. He pulls the boxers all the way down, letting Andrew step out of them. With a mischievous look, he puts the damp fabric of it in his mouth, lets Andrew roll his eyes in response before putting it down to the side.

He ducks in again, lifting Andrew's leg back over his shoulder. With cold fingers, he spreads Andrew out to one side before licking around Andrew's hole.

"Ah, _fuck_ , Neil."

Andrew bites through the next expletive coming out of his mouth, his lip getting the most of it, shuddering. Neil looks up as he sucks at Andrew's clit, and Andrew's knee goes weak.

Neil helps keep him up with a free hand on his hip, moving his head from side to side to flick at Andrew’s clit. Andrew can barely feel his thighs shake and twitch under Neil’s ministrations, can barely hear himself react, too focused on the feeling of Neil’s mouth on his pussy. His hips buck forward onto Neil’s mouth, the strain in his thighs reminding him why he's out of practice early enough to drive off and sneak past Neil’s teammates earlier.

Neil’s sigh feels good enough on his clit that it sends the feeling all over his body. Keeping a sweaty palm on the wall behind him, he puts most of his body weight against the wall and slips out of his shirt fast. Neil lets go of one of Andrew’s thighs to grab it and put it down on the floor next to Andrew’s boxers. He can’t prevent the way Andrew bucks against his mouth again this time.

Neil pulls off, tongue darting out to lick at his lips as Andrew’s hips thrust at open air. He keeps his eyes on Andrew as he snakes his hand around the leg on his shoulder, his palm laying on Andrew’s abdomen, nimble fingers fumbling and finding Andrew’s clit.

“Do you need to sit down?” he asks in a whisper, and even that cracks as he speaks. Andrew licks at his lips, swallowing to get his throat wet enough so that his own voice sounds more stable than Neil’s. It’s definitely not because his breath keeps hitching at the way Neil slowly circling his fingers around Andrew’s clit that reminds Andrew how well Neil knows him by now.

“Put your face back under there,” Andrew says, a little smug that his voice is infinitely more stable. “Then I’ll have something to sit on.”

Neil snorts, the sudden hitch of breath reaching Andrew’s pussy, making him twitch involuntarily. He leans down to press a kiss on Andrew’s hole, just a small peck to rile him up.

It works.

“I’d love to but,” Neil presses another kiss, this time on Andrew’s clit under his fingers, and Andrew hates himself a little for reacting to it with a gasp. “We have other plans, remember?”

Andrew sighs. He grabs a handful of Neil’s hair and pulls him up from the floor. Neil is quick to comply, dropping his hold on Andrew’s legs to let himself up. Andrew has to keep himself balanced, and he does this by pulling Neil flush against him, pressing his back against the wall for support.

He grabs a fistful of Neil’s shirt, inserts his mouth at the crook of Neil’s neck, kisses up, up, up until he can reach the shell of Neil’s ear. He feels the shudder that wracks Neil’s frame as he licks around it, before whispering, “Fuck me, then.”

“Where can I touch?”

Seven years and the question still has Andrew out for a loop. He reaches down between them, grabs at Neil’s clothed dick and arches forward to rub it against his front.

“Think you can fuck me up against this wall?” Andrew asks, against Neil’s ear. He doesn’t stop rubbing Neil’s dick against his abdomen, aware that Neil’s sweatpants are starting to dampen with sweat. “Think you can hold me up with my thighs wrap around you? You’ll let me fall down on your dick?”

“Yeah.” The affirmation comes in deep from Neil’s throat. “Do you want that?”

“You could turn me around too. Fuck me from behind.”

Neil shudders, again. Andrew lifts himself up on his toes and rubs Neil’s clothed dick against his clit.

“Andrew, what do you want?”

Andrew peels himself off the wall, shoves his hands inside Neil’s sweatpants, and slowly pulls it down. He watches the way the garter catches at Neil’s dick, preventing him from pulling it further down. He resists kneeling to put it in his mouth with great care. He wants to get fucked so bad.

When the garment is halfway down Neil’s thighs, he wraps his arms around Neil’s shoulders and says, “Lift me up. Don’t touch my ass.”

Neil complies, bowing down to pick Andrew up by his knees. Andrew is quick to jump and wrap his thighs around Neil’s torso, relishes in the feeling of not touching the floor, feeling his blood rushing with a fresh wave of adrenaline.

It isn’t much of a height to fall from, but it's something.

Neil braces Andrew back against the wall, leaning in to kiss Andrew, possibly aware of the fact that this was something that put Andrew a bit on edge.

Andrew relaxes, bit by bit, as Neil sighs into his mouth, bites at Andrew’s lower lip. Andrew runs one hand up Neil’s neck and burrows into his hair, feet folding together behind Neil. When he slides one hand down from Neil’s shoulder to his arm, he feels solid muscle.

He remembers, suddenly, that his pussy is right up against Neil’s cock.

He makes a desperate attempt to make himself move, moving his feet up and down. It works, and it lets Andrew grind down on Neil’s cock. Neil gasps.

Andrew lets go of Neil’s arm, reaching for Neil’s chin, thumbing at his lower lip, the same way he’d done in the car earlier. Neil opens his mouth just the same, and makes a noise at the way Andrew slides his fingers inside Neil’s mouth.

Andrew does not get somewhat fixated at the way Neil sucks at his fingers. He pulls it out, and replaces his fingers with his tongue, trails the wet digits down Neil’s torso until he reaches the head of Neil’s cock.

It’s enough to have him settled, so once Neil started thrusting into Andrew’s strokes, Andrew says, hopefully for the last time, “Fuck me.”

Neil, as obedient as ever, does as much.

It takes some maneuvering to slide into Andrew, in this position. Andrew loathes to admit he didn’t want to be put back down so that Neil could slide in, but he kind of did. Neil seems to share the same sentiment, because instead of putting Andrew down, he pushes Andrew up, spreading Andrew’s legs wide apart. Andrew pushes down at Neil’s shoulders to help a little.

He can feel the head of Neil’s cock by his pussy, and he directs Neil with whispers. “Forward a little, to the left. There, there, Neil, right there,” and then suddenly, he slides down onto Neil’s cock and they’re both groaning for different reasons.

The sting of it isn’t a novelty. Andrew hisses, and Neil drops kisses on his shoulder as an apology. In favor, Neil doesn’t move yet, just lets Andrew adjust to being filled so suddenly.

Andrew folds his feet from behind Neil again, wiggles his ass downwards. Neil tightens his hold around Andrew’s waist.

“Get a move on, Josten, I know I’m not that light,” Andrew says, like he wasn’t just practically impaled.

Neil laughs. He pushes Andrew further up the wall, just high enough so that it'd be how tall they were when they were standing together.

Then he starts thrusting into Andrew.

It isn’t fast. In fact, it's clumsy, but Neil thrusts into him with earnest, deep enough that it left Andrew grunting at every thrust. When Neil’s grip began slipping, Andrew patted at Neil’s arm, quick, like they’d talked about.

Neil stops.

He puts Andrew down, slowly so that Andrew can regain his balance.

Neil searches for something on Andrew’s face, and when he finds nothing, he asks, “No?”

“You need to build up your upper body strength,” Andrew deadpans, like he wasn’t just at the brink of coming earlier.

“Oh.” Neil breathes a sigh and it is less of relief and more of a laugh he couldn’t force through. “Should we take this to the bed then?”

Andrew raised a brow at him. “We had two options, didn’t we?”

Neil nods, but then seems to hesitate. Andrew waits him out.

“It’s going to be hard not to touch your ass in that position,” Neil said. “If you’re not comfortable with me touching you there, we really could just take it to the bed.”

Andrew reaches out, again, pulls Neil in by his shirt collar. He presses a kiss at the edge of Neil’s lips, then another by his chin. He leans in and kisses him square on the lips, hard enough to rock them both out of balance. Neil reaches up to tangle his fingers into Andrew’s hair.

Andrew pulls away, and Neil immediately latches onto the side of Andrew’s neck. Andrew shudders, and barely hides it and the moan that comes out of his throat. With some struggle, he manages, “If it’s just your hips pounding into me, babe, I’m fine with it.”

Neil scrapes his teeth against Andrew’s neck, and makes Andrew shudder again. Neil pulls away, and this close, Andrew can see Neil’s pupils swallowing the blue in his eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

So Neil backs out, lets Andrew turn around and spread his legs.

The feeling of Neil’s hands running down his back and his thighs are loud to his senses. He feels the head of Neil’s dick by his entrance again, and he instinctively rocks back against it. Neil pulls away, then pushes in, slower this time.

“So good,” he hears Neil whispering. “So good, babe. So tight.”

Andrew groans, and pushes back so Neil can finally slide on home. This time, Neil is the one surprised into hissing.

“ _Andrew_.”

“Just fuck me already,” Andrew gasps out.

So Neil pulls out far enough so that Andrew can feel his head slipping out again, then pushes back in. The sound of it is loud in the room, the wet slick of Andrew’s pussy and Neil sliding in and out of him.

Soon enough, Andrew starts groaning, because Neil is going fast now, fast enough that the slap of Neil’s hips against Andrew’s thighs is loud even to their ears.

Andrew is fast to get close, beyond ready to have his first orgasm of the night. He rocks back at every thrust, driving Neil in deeper and deeper, and Neil lives to have Andrew driven over the edge. Andrew starts moaning, muffled mostly against his armbands. Neil shifts a little on his feet, and the new angle has him hitting Andrew’s spot with every thrust.

Andrew comes, and nearly drops down to the floor, his thighs shaking with the intensity of it. He can feel his walls clenching around Neil’s cock, and Neil fucks him through it, his own thrusts turning sporadic as Andrew tries to come down from his orgasm.

“Don’t cum in me, don’t cum in me, Neil,” Andrew babbles, barely a voice wrought out of him. Neil pulls out, and Andrew turns, leans against the wall.

He pulls Neil off fast, and the slicks sounds of his juices as he strokes with both hands loud in the space between them. Neil is gasping now, eyes closed shut with pleasure, and Andrew leans in to kiss him, presses his sweaty forehead against Neil’s as Neil gasps into his mouth.

“Neil, let go,” he says, and Neil comes in streaks, the strips reaching Andrew’s binder but gets most of Neil’s shirt. They’re both weak-kneed, gasping, and barely standing.

Neil sighs, finally has some of his breath back on hold. He presses a kiss against Andrew’s jaw and whispers, “Welcome home, Andrew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find us both on [@aceaaroniscanon](http://aceaaroniscanon.tumblr.com)
> 
> my main is [@stubbornjerk](http://stubbornjerk.tumblr.com)
> 
> comments are appreciated! :*

**Author's Note:**

> find us over at [@aceaaroniscanon](http://aceaaroniscanon.tumblr.com)!!!
> 
> comments/kudos always appreciated B)


End file.
